E1M1: Hangar (Doom)
E1M1: Hangar (ангар) - первая карта эпизода Knee-Deep in the Dead игры Doom. Она была спроектирована Джоном Ромеро и использует трек "At Doom's Gate". Прохождение : Буквы написанные курсивом, показывают точки отмеченные на карте. Номер сектора написанный жирным шрифтом - это Секреты засчитываемые на экране конца уровня. Основы На этой карте нет никаких ключей, так что вы можете сразу направляться к выходу. Начиная с точки старта (A), идите по синему полу, поворачивайте направо и проходите через дверь в центральную компьютерную комнату. Пробежав эту комнату и короткий коридор вы окажетесь в большой комнате с радиоактивным бассейном, через который проходит мост в форме зиг-зага ©. Идите в дверь на другом конце зала и затем в ещё одну дверь, пропускающую вас в финальную комнату уровня (D). Интересные места Слева от стартовой комнаты есть платформа с зелёной бронёй на пьедестале (K). Если вы играете на сложности Ultra-Violence или Nightmare!, её будут защищать несколько сержантов - два возле брони и по одному за каждой из колон у лестнице. Они могут нанести немалый урон благодаря их диспозиции, но зато убив их вы сможете весьма рано заполучить дробовик. В юго-восточной части зиг-заг комнате находится платформа с импом (или двумя на высоких сложностях). Эта платформа вам понадобится в секретах #2 и #3. в Ultimate Doom В комнатке с зелёной бронёй стоят две колоны. Северная колона содержит переключатель (E), открывающий дверь во внутренний дворик (F) с синей бронёй (а в multiplayer ещё и ракетомёт). Как только игрок пройдёт через эту дверь, откроется другая большая дверь, дающая возможность попасть в дворик из компьютерного зала. Эти новые двери были добавлены, чтобы улучшить игровой процесс в режиме deathmatch, давая два особых пути для получения ракетницы. Однако, для регистрации секрета #1, обязательно пройти через иначе окрашенную дверь в конце зиг-заг комнаты. Секреты # В конце зигзаг-комнаты есть коридор, кусочек западной стены которого покрашен иначе, чем остальная стена (рядом лежит труп) (G). Активируйте стену. На самом деле это дверь, которая пустит вас в дворик с синей бронёй (sector 68). # После того как вы побываете в тёмной комнате с дверью, ведущему к выходу с уровня, возвращайтесь в зигзаг-комнату. Платформа на которой стоял имп опустилась, и теперь у вас есть доступ в секретную комнату (H), в которой лежит дробовик (sector 69). # в версии 1.2 После открытия секрета #2, идите на север зигзаг-комнаты. Как только вы пересечёте скрытую линию (I), лифт опустит небольшой закуток в комнате с дробовиком (J), вы это увидите с того места, где стоите. Бегите туда как можно быстрее, пока платформа не поднялась назад. (sector 70). # Выход на секретный уровень в версии для [[Xbox]]: В секрете 1, если пойти в самую восточную часть дворика, и затем пойти к северной стене, пока она не начнёт поваричивать на северо-восток. Нажмите на этой секции стены и вам откроется эксклюзивный для XBox уровень E1M10: Sewers. Видео Файл:Doom (1993) - E1M1 Hangar 4K 60FPS Скриншоты Image:E1M1_start.png|Начало уровня Image:E1M1_armor.png|Лестница ведущая к зелёной броне Image:E1M1_Security_Post.png|Пост охраны Image:E1M1_computer.png|Компьютер Image:E1M1_courtyard.png|Внутренний дворик Image:E1M1_behind_computer.png|За компьютерной комнатой Image:E1M1_courtyard.png|Внутренний дворик Image:E1M1_zigzag.png|Мост в форме зиг-зага Image:E1M1_imps.png|Импы на балконе Image:E1M1_shotgun.png|Алькова с шотганом Image:E1M1_exit.png|Выход с уровня Источники вдохновения и подробности разработки В Библии Doom, оригинальном дизайн-документе для Doom, написанный Томом Холлом в 1992-ом, первый уровень первого эпизода игры предполагалось сделать ангаром для космических кораблей под названием Hangar 2. Он описан как пришедший в упадок и теперь служащий как хранилище отслужившего оборудования и мусора. В одной из комнат солдаты играют в карты в свободное время. В отличии от E1M1 вышедшего в итоге, этот ангар должен был быть высеченным в стенке каньона. В альфа версии Doom v0.4 начальный уровень основан на концепте Hangar 2 из Библии Doom. В последствии он был переделан и превратился в финальной версии игры в карту E2M7:Spawning Vats. E1M1 демонстрирует новые возможности движка Doom, такие как разные по высоте части уровня, на которые можно забираться используя лестницы и лифты, окна, через которые можно смотреть, небо, стены, находящиеся друг к другу не под прямым углом и опасные элементы окружения, такие как радиоактивные бассейны. Интересные факты *Музыка для этого уровня вдохновлена гитарной партией песни "No Remorse" группы Metallica. Однако в "Hooked" от D.R.I. и "Master of Puppets" (той же Metallica) иногда также предполагаются в качестве источников дополнения. *Каждый раз, когда выходит какой-нибудь крупный шутер с редактором карт, кто-нибудь пытается воссоздать E1M1 как дань уважение Doom и как демонстрация возможностей редактора. Игры для которых воосоздавалась E1M1 включают в себя Quake, Duke Nukem 3D, Half-Life, Unreal Tournament 2004, Unreal Tournament 3 и Doom 3. *Отредактированная версия этой карты в Ultimate Doom содержит 666 sidedefs. *В лаунчере Doom95 для Ultimate Doom, название этого уровня написано как "Hanger", что является ошибкой. Однако, уровень "Hanger" действительно существует в TNT Evilution. *В портах Doom для Sony PlayStation и Sega Saturn, sergeant в центральном компьютерном зале, за конструкцией в середине комнаты, заменён на heavy weapon dude. Это первый случай, попадания монстра из Doom II в уровень Ultimate Doom. А секрет #3 охраняет pain elemental. *В первой новелле по Doom, под названием "Knee Deep in the Dead" место где протагонист впервые сталкивается с импом, подходит по описанию на E1M1. Более того, он обнаруживает секрет #2 и получает дробовик. External links * E1M1 demos from the Compet-n database * Top-down perspective view of all Doom levels by Ian Albert * Google Sketchup 3D model of E1M1 by Helen De'Ath * E1M1 Video Walkthrough with John Romero Категория:Doom (1993) уровни Категория:Ultimate Doom уровни Категория:Уровни от Джона Ромеро